


Two Monsters

by LokisLioness



Series: Kneel to Your King [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Werewolf: The Apocalypse, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Corruption, Crossover, Extremely dark!, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Rape, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifter, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisLioness/pseuds/LokisLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World of Darkness/Avengers Crossover. In the process of taking revenge against a Fera who has wronged him, Loki decides to breed an army of monsters. Just as a warning, this is a very, very dark piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portrait of a Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. This particular part of the story is simply an introduction to our OC, Robin, a Simba female who does some work for S.H.I.E.L.D. More will be added ASAP, sexy parts will start very soon, I hate build-up as much as you do.

There are other monsters parents tell their children about at night. Some live on Midgard, attempting to hide among mortals. Wolves in sheep’s clothing, although they are not always wolves. Gaia’s children came in many forms: she created the Gurahl, the Ratkin, the Corax, the Nuwisha, the Mokole, the Naga, the ever-present Garou, and the elusive Bastet, the Eyes of Gaia. The Bastet were charged with learning and keeping secrets, although methods vary from tribe to tribe, and from cat to cat.

The Bastet had little organization, the only tribe who kept the Kingdom of Cats alive was the Simba, the were-lions. Simba formed loose prides, meeting annually to conduct the courts of their kings, and infrequently for hunts, but for the most part, like all the other Fera, they were alone.

Robin was a Simba, although she was only marginally interested in the Simba organization. She was fine with her menial role in her pride as a huntress, and never sought to become First Huntress, or a Queen. She preferred the world of humans. They, while confusing at times and destructive, were advancing in ways she found fantastic. The threats humans faced over her life from the Jotun, to terrorism, to the energy crisis invoked a protective instinct in her. When S.H.I.E.L.D. started investigating the Garou and Fera, Robin successfully convinced her pride to reveal their existence to the organization, and provide assistance if asked.

While blending in with the humans, Robin worked as a researcher in computational physics. She did some work for S.H.I.E.L.D. computing and complex analysis when they asked, but they seemed to prefer her assistance when they needed someone strong, fast, and silent… a job for a lioness. She wasn’t privy to most of their plans, they didn’t quite have enough experience both her, and other Fera, so they wanted to make sure she would not be a threat. Since she had nowhere near the prestige and research contributions of Dr. Banner, the organization was not going to take too many chances on her.

She may have wanted to help, but her soul was forever battling with itself, and it made her too unstable for long-term work with S.H.I.E.L.D. The human side of her was trying to maintain control over the monster within. The monster was a beast who delighted in slaying prey, devouring, stalking, and frenzied mating when in heat. Long ago, the Lions were hunters of man, rapists, tyrannical rulers, fanatic devotees to brutal kings, but that time was ages ago, a distant memory in most humans, only triggered by the delirium of seeing the Fera in their bestial forms. The Lions had strict laws against this behavior, but instinct sometimes caused… mishaps…

One cold night, S.H.I.E.L.D. called her. They needed someone to plant a bug into a system, something about a... Loki? Robin was flattered to be used for her professional training again, and for once her shifting ability would be helpful to her job. Of course she would accept her mission.

The lioness' sense of honor and duty would be her downfall.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the mission, Robin meets Loki. Things are about to get much worse for our heroine.

Robin entered the compound to receive her orders. Since she was on the other side of the country when Manhattan was attacked, she did not know the details of what happened, few people did. The Bastet prided themselves on the secrets they were able to obtain, and when a reliable source outside of her pride, a Bagheera who interned for Stark, informed her that an alien named Loki was behind the attack and refused to say anything else, she tried to find more information on him. Only Norse myths… this guy is kept very heavily under wraps.

Of course, once she heard the name “Loki” in her call from Agent Hill, her excitement peaked. Any information is good information, according to the overly curious lioness. Curiosity made the Bastet powerful from magic and science, but it also led to obsession and corruption. The lions believed themselves immune from this, after their redemption and subsequent transformation to demon-slaying knights and kings of light, and Robin was no exception.

Agent Hill sat across from Robin, and handed her a file on the events of the attack on Manhattan and a brief introduction to the Avengers project. Robin skimmed the papers as the agent spoke. The Bagheera did not lie.

“We believe we can trust you with some of the information we have obtained on Loki. Right now it is believed he is imprisoned on his home planet in Asgard, but due to suspicious activity among anti-Shield operatives, we have to reconsider what the Asgardians are telling us. We need you to infiltrate and obtain any data you can from the sites listed in section C-4.”

Robin looked up after a brief look at the sites. “Well, I am flattered you think I would be suitable for this mission. Should this be a stealth mission, long-distance collaboration, or…”

“We need a mixture, if possible. We have identified one individual who has been collecting data on some sort of emission source the group is working with. This person works separately from the group, but we need you to take out and impersonate this researcher, then find a way to send us any information you can on methods of particle capture, and any findings from this person, while possibly feeding the group non-usable information.”

“Can’t be too hard. Where do you need me?”

“Los Alamos, in New Mexico. We have cleared your entrance into the lab with the higher authorities there, and they will assist you in any way you need.”

 _Sweet!_ She thought, _not only do I get a hand in S.H.I.E.L.D, but I get to work at a national lab for a while!_ Robin accepted, and packed to get ready for her first task.

It was easy to take out the collaborator who worked with this group. The hunting instinct came easy to her. Stalking prey and killing quickly and quietly were disturbingly satisfying. The next day she came into the lab, and took over where the collaborator left off.

After two data runs, Robin thought she was having an easy time feeding false information to the group, but they knew something was different. They invited her to a meeting to discuss her findings. With no information to suggest that the group had any idea who they were working with, Robin informed S.H.I.E.L.D. of what she was going to do, and her actions were approved with some warnings as to how to behave around this particular group.

Robin arrived at the meeting spot, a little edgy, and not feeling quite right about the situation. She briefly thought about leaving, but cowardice would not be tolerated in a Simba, so she trusted in her own abilities to handle data, convincingly fib results, and defend herself if necessary. After all, what could a few measly humans do to her, when she was in her battle form? She was pure muscle, speed, teeth, and claws, and could shrug off bullets with ease in her half lion, half human form. Piece of cake.

Before walking into the building, she noticed a tall, dark individual in the corner of her eye, dressed in a suit, with slicked-back hair. A little like a picture she was given! She turned to look at the man, but no one was there.

 _Nerves, don’t let them get to you,_ she thought. _Still, just to be sure, I should be ready to get my claws out._

Once inside the building, she was led to a conference room with a large table. She sat down with a number of other researchers. Starting to feel at ease, she pulled out some fabricated results, prepared to present them. That ease was short-lived, when several people held her at gunpoint and led her to a different, less-furnished, obviously soundproofed room.

_Well, time for Plan B._

Once alone with her captors, she shifted to her battle form. Several shots were fired when they saw her become a creature that incited fear into all but the most hardened mercenaries. Only a few seconds passed before they all lay on the ground, bleeding furiously from huge claw slashes on their throats. Now was the time to be quick, where might anything useful to S.H.I.E.L.D. be located before more guards came to attack?

Her planning came to an abrupt stop when she felt a cold breeze behind her. She had killed all the guards, and the room couldn’t possibly have a draft. With a snarl, she turned, ready to swing.

There he was, Loki, the man in the pictures, in fine black, green, and gold armor. A spear was in his hand, although he did not look as though he would attack. No matter, she swung, and the image shattered like glass.

From the room itself, a voice, nearly a whisper, hissed, _Why do they all fall for that?_

A light blue mist obscured the room, and she felt an icy hand on the small of her back. Instantly she was back to her human form, ripped clothing and all, and worse, was forced to her knees, unable to move or call out her claws. Loki walked around from behind her, with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

“I have seen Midgardians become wolves and bears ages ago, but never lions. Out of curiosity, are you a bezerker out of time, or are you another abomination by those who fail to create Midgardians of reasonable ability?”

Too shocked to speak, she gave nothing but a low growl in response. Loki smirked.

“No matter, I will find out soon enough. So you were the one who tried to trick my thralls into believing you were the deceased Dr. Powell.” His smirk faded, “It was a pathetic attempt, as I knew her quite… closely. You must take me for a fool.”

“And you must be this Loki I keep hearing about,” her voice finally came back to her. “I thought you were imprisoned.”

“I am, but no cage can contain my magic. You think in such limited ways, for a shapeshifter. Nonetheless, you must have been sent by my so-called brother’s associates, they seem to think monstrous scientists are my foil.”

“Depends on who your brother’s associates are. I know a lot of people. And I doubt my shifting has much value to them.”

“Well, someone was the perfect little pawn to sacrifice in the name of bringing me down.” He pauses, “No one is going to look for you.”

“Even if my superiors desert me, I have others who will find me. I guess you had better dispose of me quickly, before they start looking,” she sneered. Robin took a gamble, he wasn’t going to kill her. She would find a way to escape and bring information with her.

A small smile escapes his lips. “No, if your friends try to find you, I want you to serve as an example to them.”

The mist cleared, and the corpses of the guards were gone. Instead a single chair stood in front of her. She tried to stand, but could not move a single limb from where it had been placed. Loki reeked of the Wyrm, the Unmaker, the destroyer. The Simba were always trained to treat such situations as opportunities for glory, rather than as any reason for fear. Robin, however, was starting to think there was no room for glory here, only the hope for survival.

Loki sat in the chair in front of her, and looked at her with glee. He was beaming in a way that Robin had only seen on the faces of her pridemates before the killing bite on their hunts.  She tried to stare at him coldly, and magically project her own aura of regality, the way the elder Simba taught her. Loki didn’t seem to notice.

Loki leaned forward, his spear upright in one hand. His other hand ran through Robin’s hair near her face. She snarled slightly at his touch, but held back any sound.

“Tell me, Midgardian, what is your greatest fear?”

“Freedom,” she replied mockingly.

His hand moves to gently guide her chin to look directly into his eyes. “While I do not doubt the Midgardian fear of freedom, I want to know something more visceral, something which you would rather face death than confront. And don’t bother lying to me, I am the master of lies.” His face hardens.

Somehow, his magic slips into her tongue. All she could think of was what she has been avoiding her entire life. Her mouth moves of its own will.

“Pregnancy.”

Loki smiles again. This smile is different, there must be a million thoughts of unimaginable horror behind his eyes. His delight is sickeningly obvious, and the trapped lioness feels real terror.

“And your name?”

His magic works again. The words roll out of her mouth without thought.

“Robin La-“

“… No. Your name is now Broodmare. And my Broodmare, you will be sorry you ever looked for me.”

He placed his hand over her eyes, and she fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so much build up, I am starting to see why porn on here has more plot. Anyway, this is my first piece so please be nice! I am having a lot of fun writing.


	3. The Yava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki knows the Simba's weaknesses and uses them to enact his terrible plan against the Fera.
> 
> This chapter starts to get smutty if you are as fucked up and masochistic as I am. No sex, but that starts immediately in the next chapter, figured I should leave off on a cliffhanger.

Robin’s vision returned slowly. At first she only saw grey, then blurry humanlike shapes and a bright light.

“Welcome back, Broodmare.”

 _Fuck, how long have I been out?_ The fuzzy shapes slowly solidified, and she could see him again, although he was not alone. There were three guards in the room, each looking at her with cold hate.

She began to feel her body again. She was tied to an uncomfortable, straight backed, wooden chair, with her arms behind her. She tried to break from the rope and cuffs that bound her by attempting to shift, but she was unable to focus her anger enough to bring out the beast. Perhaps soon, she could will her panic to make her shift?

She brought up her gaze to meet Loki’s eyes. His smile was wider than she had ever seen on anyone, but his gaze was forceful and directed. He knew something, and he could not wait to tell her. He was almost bouncing in anticipation.

“I know what you are.” The Cheshire cat had nothing on Loki.

She tried to talk, but no words could come out.

“I know your kind calls themselves Simba. And I know your weaknesses.”

 _Oh shit, I hope he does not know the Yava._ Robin was taught the Yava, the weaknesses of the Simba, one year after her first change. It was a closely guarded secret, which could tear apart the tribe when in the wrong hands. Loki was the worst possible person to know the Yava.

“I know a lion’s soul is in her roar. To steal it is to take her strength. And I know that a lion bound in rope from a lion’s mane cannot escape. And, I know a lion cannot harm her mate. Oh, Broodmare, you have no idea how, in your kind’s own words… fucked… you are.”

 _He’s right, I’m fucked, he knows the Yava. But I will make him suffer for this._ She thought about how sweet it would be, if his throat were between her jaws. How wonderful he would feel, gasping for breath while she bit down on his windpipe. She salivated at the thought.

He stopped smiling. “You are a beast. You are meant to serve higher beings. You are only suited to eat and breed, and you need a master to tell you when to do either. Have you nothing to say, my breeding bitch?”

Swallowing down her hunger for vengeance on him, she thought about her next move. Her whole body ached, her mind was clouded with the most primal of thoughts. She had few advantages now, she was not mated, and she could not become pregnant, she saw to that by implanting an IUD. She also had a pride that would notice her absence, and come looking for her. It wasn’t much, but it was enough not to lose hope.

She blinked slowly. Projecting as much majesty as she could, drawing on the pride of the kings and queens she served, she nearly shone like the sun while broken and in bondage.

“Good luck, fucker.” If she went down, she would go down in glory and honor.

Rage flickered on Loki’s face, but he swallowed it.

“It is about time I took a few things from you.”

“Wait, wha-“ she was cut of by Loki slamming her to the ground, still tied in her chair. Splinters cut into her arms as she struggled to loose herself. The ropes wouldn’t budge, and her cuffs burned.

One of the guards, a creepily clean-shaven man wearing a black beret, handed Loki a device that looked like a surgical gas mask, only it was covered in runes. When Loki touched it, the runes glowed a white blue.

 _Push the fear into your bones, use it to force the change, feel the fury of the sun itself through your skin._ She thought the words of her mentor, long ago, who taught her how to turn her fear into rage. As she tried to force the change, her cuffs burned like lava, but that brought more rage. Her eyes became a pale yellow-green, her canine teeth elongated and her upper lip split while whiskers pushed through her cheeks. Her claws pushed themselves painfully through her fingers and toes.

A single bead of sweat traced to the center of Loki’s forehead. He held the mask above her. Now to wait for the roar.

Even trapped below this maniac, Robin felt like a flare released from the sun. _I will rip his face open. He will pay for his threats._ Drawing in a breath, she felt her larynx twist and become flexible. Her roar started deep in her stomach, radiating outward and forcing itself out her throat like a dragon breathing fire…

… Only to have the mask forced over her still-reshaping muzzle. She tried to hold the roar back, but the device seemed to suck the very voice out of her. With it, she felt her energy drain, she was a candle being snuffed out. She worried her lungs would come through her mouth, when she was forced back to her human form.

Loki removed the mask, and pulled the tubing out from a container. Out floated a miniature sun that brightened the whole room. Robin and the guards were forced to look away. Loki continued staring at the bright spot that floated above his palm, and laughed triumphantly.

Robin always thought that the part of the Yava about stealing the lion’s roar was something poetic, but here it was, the obvious physical manifestation of her own roar. Never had she even heard of a roar actually being stolen. With her eyes shut painfully, blocking out the burning light from her retina, she did not see Loki binding the roar to a shiny black disk, with a bindrune painted in silver on its face. The light flickered and disappeared.

She opened her eyes to see Loki placing a black disk in an internal pocket of his black and green jerkin. She felt like she was not in her body anymore, she had no form, she was a ghost. Her skin grew pale, and her eyes glazed over. She hoped for unconsciousness.

“Now that we have that taken care of, let’s get you out of this binding.” Two of the guards pulled her chair back upright and quickly pulled the ropes off of her. The cuffs dropped off by themselves. Robin dropped to the floor and landed on her knees, then her belly, then she dug her face into the hard tile below her and tried to pull her now-freed arms to cover her eyes. A single tear dripped to the floor.

 _How pathetic. I am not even Simba anymore._ She could not even bring herself to feel hate for Loki anymore, only a sniveling fear, and a deep hopelessness.

Loki’s freezing hand clutched her by the nape of her neck, and flipped her onto her back. He looked up at the three guards.

“Leave. The beast is no threat to anyone now.”

When they were alone, Loki pulled a small, thin dagger from his belt, and went to work cutting off the few shreds of clothing left on Robin. She did not even attempt to fight, she just stared at the blank ceiling.

“You know what I am going to do now?” He went down to a knee between her legs.

Robin kept staring ahead.

“You are going to rape me,” she stated, as though it was a boring fact her elders made her memorize. There was no shame in being a victim of rape, and her IUD kept her from becoming pregnant. There were worse things that could happen to her. For now, she planned to wait this out, and find a way to get her roar back.

“Correct. You will not enjoy this. I will make it hurt in multiple ways. But what are you to do? Your ‘trick’ is gone.”

Loki laid his freezing hand on her pubic hair. Robin had been called a “fire crotch” before, and the detached part of her thought briefly about how this situation could be considered funny if she finally warmed his skin. She felt a slim finger probe her entrance, then force itself inside with so little lubrication. Despite the cold that emanated from Loki’s hands with no hope of heat transfer, she was beginning to wonder if he might make this easy on her. Then Loki stopped moving, grabbed Robin’s hair in his other hand, and forced her eyes to his. Robin finally focused her eyes.

“What is it that I feel in your sex?” Loki’s teeth were bared.

 _My IUD strings!_ Panic hit again, and although she could not force a shift, she was able to push Loki to one side and roll out from under him. Loki wasn’t expecting that, but got back onto his feet in a flash and materialized in front of her. He grabbed her neck with two hands and slammed her into the wall next to them.

Everything hurt, Robin even felt her brain shake on impact. She remembered how large she was compared to him in her battle form. She was almost a foot taller than him, and could fit his entire neck into her mouth.  One blow from her muscled paw would send him through a wall. But here she was, dwarfed by his stature. In her human form, the tables had turned, she doubted he would even feel a punch. He could break her.

Her legs collapsed from underneath her and she drifted to huddling over on the floor. Loki moved one hand from Robin’s neck to her vulva. He slipped a finger into her again, and wrapped it around the string of her IUD. Loki pulled, hard, and with a piercing scream from Robin, extracted the birth control device.

“Foolish mortal stuff. Why do you even try?” Loki crushed the small T-shaped plastic device and threw it to the opposite side of the room.

Robin’s uterus contracted with extreme force, making her sob from the pain. She had faced horrific wounds inflicted by terrifying demons, but that pain was nothing compared to this. It was humiliating to be so easily defeated by a non-shifter.

“Well, glad I found that before raping you in the flesh. Don’t worry, Broodmare, there are other ways I can torture you while I wait for you to come into season, and while I wait for my escape.”


End file.
